Naruto x Bleach crossover idea and challenge
by TeraBaapBSDK
Summary: Characters going to bleach world: Naruto, Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke will have slight OOC powers. English is my third language and i am working on improving it. Please bear with it. Genre: action, hurt, friendship, family, adventure


**Edit:**

**Authors Note:** This is not a story. Someone has reported it for not being a story, i have already said thousand of times and saying it again. **THIS IS NOT A STORY, ITS A CROSSOVER CHALLENGE AND IDEA.**

Challenge and idea on naruto x bleach crossover. Naruto will have OOC powers with Kurama and his other eight friends being his Soul blades. Naruto's mother will be Nel [Uzumaki Nelliel (fake name), Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (real name)] from bleach, so naruto will be a hollow (arrancar). Sasuke will have rinnegan and he will eventually awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan with time. Sasuke mother will be OOC [Uchiha Mikoto (fake name), Genrysai Shingekuni Mikoto (real name)] with shinigami powers.

Note: English is my third language. I apologize for any sort of inconvenience.

Start setting:

Hagoromo Otsutsuki decided to give his sun and moon power to Naruto and Sasuke respectively when they were just inside their mother's womb. He believed that they can change what other successors of Ashura and Indra were not able to achieve. Sasuke having born with Rinnegan of legends in his left eye was kept a secret, known only to Fugaku.

During academy days, Naruto and Sasuke were having a friendly spar arranged by Iruka. Naruto was doing well against Sasuke. Unknown to him, he was pumping a huge amount of chakra inside his body to strengthen his muscles. Suddenly his fist lands on Sasuke's face, with some blood and teethes falling out sasuke was launched in air.

Sasuke was really angry this time, no one, means no one has ever landed a single punch on his face since the day he was born. He forgets that the single eye patch covering his left eye was dropped during the punch, showing his rinnegan in its whole glory for the world to fear. He ignores the warning given to him by his father, not to pump chakra in his eyes until instructed to do so. He starts pumping all the chakra he has in his left eye.

A black portal appears behind Naruto and starts sucking everything around it (imagine a black hole). Sasuke was exhausted; he never thought that using his chakra in his left eye will leave him drained. He was starting to get pulled towards the black hole he has created.

In the next moment, the portal was gone along with Sasuke and Naruto leaving a perplexed audience with Sakura cursing Naruto. Only Hagoromo was smiling, thinking that wherever his sons will go; will be better than this place filled with only hatred and killing. Not knowing what they will be facing in Bleach world.

In other hidden villages, all the jinchuriki felt that they were missing something. Something important to them, something inside of them has been lost forever.

Setting of mothers: (Nel is newly formed arrancer and Mikoto is Yamamoto's 8 year old daughter)

Nel was a newly converted arrancar, she was having the day of her life after coming to the surface. She was just depowering her 10th fellow arrancar she sensed a shinigami in the vicinity. Hoping to depower the shinigami's power too, she starts racing towards the black clothed being.

Mikoto suddenly sense a huge amount of reiatsu coming towards her, she readies herself for the upcoming battle.

Nel starts attacking Mikoto with all she has got. Mikoto charges her bankai and starts attacking. A fierce battle starts with Mikoto having the upper hand, but she starts losing it when she feels her opponent getting stronger and stronger. Nel starts charging her cero, Mikoto seeing the amount of power that's being collected in the green ball starts charging her best shot at the tip of her blade. She the daughter of Yamamoto possessing the same power of fire, will not be defeated by some arrancar. She starts charging her own ability (i leave the ability to author). When both the abilities strike, it started to tear the unstable space around them. A tear in space appears swallowing both of them, with Nel getting human infant form from it.

Hizuren was relaxing on his hokage chair not interested in any worldly affairs in front of him in form of a bundle of papers. Suddenly he hears a loud screech coming from the sky. He was just about to swear to the person responsible for that, his door opens and he sees an Anbu looking panicked. Anbu states that maybe Onoki is attacking them with unknown power and there is a black tear in the sky.

Both Nel and Mikoto, fell from the sky. With Nel falling in front of Hokage compound and Mikoto falling in Uchiha compound.

I leave the other part of the setting to author.

Fast forward no jutsu :

Nel is having the best day in her life, she is going to become a mother soon (seeded by Minato). Suddenly a man with weird one eye mask appears when young Naruto was just born. Mother's instinct told her to protect her child, but she was so weak from child birth and the nine tailed fox running havoc inside her.

Again the other part of the setting to author. Nel will be transferred to Bleach world to become a part of arrancar army like in canon.

Now to Naruto and Sasuke:

Naruto will drop in front of Urahara's house with Urahara adopting him. Sasuke will drop in Shinigami world outer part where he will learn how to become a shinigami and he will awaken his Mangekyou there.

Age setting in start:

Naruto – 8, Sasuke – 8, Ichigo – 9

Pairing:

Naruto x Tatsuki Arisawa

Sasuke x Rangiku Matsumoto

Ichigo x Orihime (canon)

You can change the pairing for Naruto and Sasuke if you want to. Don't change any canon pairing please and feel free to introduce OC.

Power unlocking:

Naruto will unlock his blade one at a time with different hollow(tailed beast) power each time. Each time he unlocks one he will have different shaped mask. Naruto will not be able to unlock 10 tailed mask until Aizen or ten thousand year blood war.

Challenge:

1\. Don't make any character's nature OOC.

2\. Power balance should be there to have real challenge during every fight.

3\. Naruto will not become shinigami or quincy or have any fullbringer powers.

4\. Sasuke will not become hollow or quincy or fullbringer user, he will have Susanoo and flame power of yamamoto.

5\. Upload rate should be 1 ch / month or higher

6\. If you want to abandon the fic, please pass it to someone else interested.

PM me if you want to take up this fanfic idea.


End file.
